Run Like The Wind
by Fangirl Shrieks
Summary: Clary's starting at a new school with the hope of escaping her shaky past. Perhaps a school year with her best friend Simon Lewis will provide the healing she needs. Joining the art club and the track team, Clary believes her life is finally taking a turn for the better, but when she runs into ghosts she thought she'd left behind, she might be getting more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story ever, I want to take time to make sure it's good! This is why I might not be able to update this story every week. Also please keep in mind I have school, which also might be a reason I won't always be able to update. I always appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks for checking this out, it means A LOT to me!:)Also as much as we all love Jace "the player" and Clary the underdog who ended up landing Jace over the really popular girls, I want a story where Clary's the player and Jace is the geek. Just think it would be cool to see! If anyone find's a story like that, let me know! If not, let me know if you want me to write a story like that! (Also I know Track and Field is typically done in the Spring, but I wanted the story to start at the beginning of the year, so I'm going to pretend it's a year-round sport. I'm on a Track team(also on a basketball team) so I hate to disappoint, but I wanted her to come at the beginning of her Sophomore year.) Let me know if you also want me to write a Clace basketball story.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the Mortal Instruments, Malec would be in full blast, Clace would be married already, Sizzy would finally have been let out to the public, and millions and fangirls would not be wrecked all over the world. R.I.P. fangirls, hang in there:I know it hurts:(**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Clary's POV**

I walked into the tall brick building shivering as the late autumn air formed goosebumps down my arms. I wrapped my sweater around myself tighter in hopes to warm up. I shouldered my track bag over my left shoulder and rubbed my right shoulder with pain. Dang, was that bag heavy! And it was way too early! I arrived here at around 6:00 when school actually started at 7:45, but I had a good reason. Today was the day! Track and field tryouts! School was hard enough to start. I'd started out as a freshman at Sacred Heart Institute, but after my step-dad, Luke accepted a new job offer, I was forced to move here. I mean sure, it was a really good offer, good pay, decent location, but I only had one friend who currently went to this school, and he wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school. I was still extremely grateful for him. Unfortunately, my friend, Simon, had no interest in sports. Except for chess (which he claims to be a strategical sport, what a bunch of B.S.). I sighed and walked over towards the office.

As I walked through the office door I saw nobody in sight. _Typical._ I guess I'll have to pick up my schedule after tryouts. I pick up my duffel bag and drag it behind me, not having the energy to pick it up once more. I see a sign saying _Track and Field Tryouts: THIS WAY_ with an arrow followed. It took me a couple wrong turns and a good 10 minutes of wasting time to finally find my way to the soccer field. And you'll never believe who I saw.

 **A/N: I know, I know! It was really short! I hate to write such a short story, especially when I know exactly where I'm going with this story, but I wanted to see what you guys thought first about this story before I continued. I promise I'll update really soon! What did you think? Anything you'd like me to change about my writing style? Imagine Jace speaking slowly in that really Jacey way of his. He's whispering softly as the bad guys approach you and as he subtly takes out his shadowhunter sword. He's whispering and puts your hair behind your ears,"Review." ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 2 as promised! Did you like my cliffhanger? MUHAHAHAHAHA (Also I realize volleyball and wrestling aren't winter sports, but I wanted to use those two sports so deal with it);)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm still requesting for Cassandra Clare to leave her series to me in her will. (JK) I WISH I OWNED THEM! I'D GIVE THEM ALL A HAPPY ENDING!*sobs uncontrollably as fangirls everywhere feel my pain***

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Clary's POV**

I want to barf, I want to run. I can't believe him, of all the people in the world happened to be here! There were so many other sports tryouts going on _right now._ But of course he chose to be here! It took me a second in my anger to process, but then I realized that he wouldn't be doing any of the other sports. The only other sports tryouts were wrestling and volleyball. He obviously couldn't try out for an all girls league volleyball team, but why not wrestling someone might ask. I smirked. He probably wouldn't want to ruin his "perfect" face.

"Something funny, Clarissa?" Coach Morgenstern asked. I snapped out of it.

"No, coach," I replied and looked back at him. As an afterthought I added," And it's Clary." Coach stared at me and curved up his lips in an almost cruel way.

"We're here to be the best league. If you can't take this seriously, I suggest you leave, _Clarissa_ " he said sneering coldly as he emphasized on my full name after I'd deliberately requested for him to call me something else. Coach was a tall man, buff, and cold. His soul was so cold, you'd get shivers just walking past him. Simon had warned me about him. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, I hated people like him. I had been here less than 2 minutes and I was already starting to hate his guts. Unfortunately, I could tell clearly that he hated mine too.

"Everyone has the chance to tryout,"I reply trying to emphasize fake calmness into my voice. I put on my poker face and tried to ignore his comment.

"I can change that chance in a heartbeat," he threatened. Shock rolled over me, but I refused to let it show on my face. "I suggest you go to the girls locker room before tryouts start,"he said knowing he couldn't really change the rules that dramatically. _Dramatic._ That's it!

"I suggest you try out for theater since you like to be so overly dramatic," I replied, imitating his voice perfectly. I regretted it instantly as his face morphed into a cruel scowl.

"You're going to regret that," he said in a deadly calm voice. It was so calm it was scary. I swear to god, my big mouth was going to get me in trouble one day. I ran to the other end of the wall and dropped off my duffel bag, avoiding Coach's glare.

"Everyone to the starting line! NOW!" Coach yelled furiously. I scrambled to the starting line trying not to use all my energy and trying to save it for the race. "First ten make the team!" Coach yelled like a lunatic. "So if I were you, I'd shut my mouth,"here he glared at me then continued," and ran as fast as I could! And I don't want to hear anything complaints! Every complaint equals 50 push ups! I don't care whether you make the team or not! There will be push ups!" He stopped to breathe and then yelled again without any warning,"GO!" I took off and felt the wind against my face. My track tights squeezed against my skin as sweat slid down me, but I kept pushing through. Almost there! I passed through everyone, no cheating or pushing involved. Soon I was right on the tails of the first person. And of course with my terrible luck it had to be _him. Him_ in first, always _him._ I felt my breath start to run out as I pushed my way closer and closer to the finish line, and even though I knew I'd already made the team I suddenly had the urge to beat him. To be the best, in first place. To show up the coach and the boy who'd been nothing but trouble for me. I felt myself cross the finish line as I started to slow down. My face was burning red from exhaustion, I could feel it. I hear Coach screaming all the names who didn't make it and yelling about what failures they are, but I wasn't even listening because I was too busy panicking. I knew _he_ wouldn't take it too lightly, losing. And I knew he was approaching me right at this moment, I could feel his presence behind me. He started talking and I found myself, despite myself, listening to his soothing voice as he talked quickly.

"Dang, girl. I've never seen a girl run like that," he talked as a rested my arms on my knees and faced the other direction. "And your hair. It's so bright and red. Almost like fire," his voice sounded in awe. "Last time I ever saw hair like that-,"his sentence stopped and I felt the guilt in his voice. "Never mind about last time,"he muttered. I rolled my eyes. _I_ remembered last time. And no matter how many times I tried I'd never be able to forget it. I glanced at my watch _7:32._ School would be starting in about 10 min. and I still needed to go to the office to pick up my schedule. "Hey, I don't think I've ever seen you around. You a new kid?" he asked. I didn't answer and I didn't face him. "Hey new girl I'm talking to you,"he said and poked my arm in hopes of me to turn around.

"Leave me alone," I said still not turning around.

"That voice," I heard him mutter,"where I have a heard that voice?"

"Nowhere," I said my voice deeper intentionally in hopes that he wouldn't notice that I was trying to disguise my voice. I could practically hear his brain thinking. My heartbeat started to quicken and grow louder. I subconsciously prayed he wouldn't hear it. Now _that_ would be embarrassing. I didn't want him to know he still had that effect on me.

"Wait a second," he said quietly. I felt his eyes on my right hand and them felt them shift to my wrist where my charm bracelet hung. The one _he_ had given to me.

Flashback

How dare he? How dare he?! I looked down at the charm bracelet he had given me a long time ago. I roughly slid it off my wrist and threw it against the wall. I heard a crack and gasped. What had I done?! I loved that bracelet despite the fact that he had given i to me. I ran over to the wall lightning quick and gaped at the dent with a little crack in it. The dent/crack was on the locket charm. I carefully opened the locket to see everything still intact inside. _Thank god._ A little picture of him and I smiling with ice cream on our faces;both of us laughing uncontrollably looked back up at me. I blinked and felt a tear run down my cheek. Had he made a mistake? Had I? No. _No._ He broke me. And now he would just have to suck it up and deal with it and deal with the pain too. He'd make a mistake and now he was just going to have to stand and deal.

 _End Flashback_

I subconsciously felt the dent and crack with my thumb as I always did when I was nervous.

" _No way._ Look at me," he said.

"No," I whispered stubbornly.

"Please," he said vulnerability pouring out his voice. But I knew that trick. He wasn't really feeling it. Still, I felt myself about to turn towards him. _NO!_ I screamed in my head. _Don't turn around! He's faking it!_ For once in my life my heart listened. I stood still like a statue, my chin raised in defiance. I was Clarissa freaking Fray! I would not turn around, for him, or for anyone!

I heard him sigh behind me. "Don't make me do this,"he said and I knew he was raising his eyebrows. Panic started tp build up in me, but I pushed the feeling away. "Fine, you asked for it," he said and I gasped as he pulled my waist and pushed my legs out, a trick he used to use often. A trick he always used on me when he wanted to grab hold of me quickly back then when things were good. I squeezed my eyes shut as he caused me to fall back in his arms. "Clary, open your eyes," he said patiently. I shook my head no. He knew it was me, I knew it was him. And I also knew he definitely wasn't mad anymore that I beat him in the race. I was always better at track and basketball, though he was better in all the other sports. He sighed and then went quiet. I braced myself for whatever came next, but I couldn't have possibly prepared myself enough. He tickled me right in my weak spot. I screamed laughing hard. I couldn't stop and my eyes flew wide open. I fell back into his arms laughing and grinning wide. After I stopped laughing I stared back up at him and his mesmerizing golden eyes. Emerald to gold;I felt the electricity crackle. He was smiling down at me his eyebrows raised at my childishness from earlier where I wouldn't open my eyes. My lips parted slightly, it was shocking to see him after all these years. We were so young then. He grinned in that sarcastic, yet endearing way and his eyes flicked down to my lips and back up to my eyes. I think he didn't realize I noticed but as I started to blush furiously I realized he knew and it was part of his intention. I was about to pout but he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hi, Clary," he said quietly smiling down at me as he plays with my hair as we laid there in the grass, my head in his lap, his arms supporting me from falling. My blush started to die and realization kicked in about our surroundings, the time, and what position we were in. I shyly met his gaze.

" Hi, Jace."

 **A/N: So? What did you guys think? You know what to do! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG MY FIRST REVIEWS EVER! Sorry I'm a little excited! Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed! It just made my day! I have a bunch of tests this week so I'm sorry if this took longer than most people to update. I have been told that some of my paragraphs are too long. I'll try to split some of the longer ones up more. Also I've been told my chapters are a bit short. I'll try to add more paragraphs this time. Also I can tell you're all anxious for some Clace fluff (maybe Malec or Sizzy thrown in there). I'm anxious for Clace fluff too and it's MY freakin' story! But I want to take a little extra time to make sure it's perfect. I'm planning of introducing Izzy and Alec in this chapter. Maybe not Magnus yet. I'm not sure yet. We'll see. Let me know if you want to see Jace's POV. Or maybe even someone else's. Maybe Simon if you want. I really want to introduce her brother too! You'll find he's a bit different personality-wise.** **Let me know whose POV's you want to see. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Cassandra Clare, except the plot. THAT'S MINE! lol**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Clary's POV:**

"Ahem," I said clearing my throat. I averted my gaze from his golden eyes. He got the message and looked away. I made a move to stand up and he reached out his hand and helped me up. I looked at the hand and then looked at him. Maybe we couldn't go back to the way things used to be, but maybe, just maybe we could get along again? Maybe just a little bit? Make amends right? I made a quick decision and took his hand. He helped me up and then smirked knowingly as he held onto my hand longer, refusing to let go. And luckily I knew exactly what that smirk meant. He thought he was reeling me back in. He was Jace, the " _oh so mightily great player"_. _Please._ I rolled my eyes and let go of his hand hastily. I saw his eyes reveal the flicker in his confidence, but it reappeared quickly to it's full power. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes again as I balled up my fists. If he thinks he can just waltz right back into my life and ruin it all over again, he is clearly mistaken. He broke me once, and I never thought I'd heal again. In fact, I'm still healing, but I decided to put our past in the past and try a fresh start with him. I was obviously wrong. He's the same stubborn jerk he used to be. _Fine._ If that's the way the way he's want it to be then that's just fine by me. Serves me right, trying to be nice to a heartless person.

My hard, closed expression and my stoic demeanor returns. I turn away dramatically and storm off. I don't wait for him or for anyone else to tell me to wait, to calm down. Tryouts were over anyways. Jace was never one to chase people anyways, he waits for girls to chase him. It's time for that to change. I run off in hopes to never see him again, but obviously and unfortunately that won't happen. He made the track team didn't he? I groan to myself. Why do I have to be such a pessimist? I used to be the biggest optimist until... No. I can't afford to think like that anymore. He didn't love and he doesn't love me anymore. And that's perfectly fine by me. Not like I love him anymore. No, only Simon loves me, only my mother loves me, only Luke my step-father loves me. Even my father didn't love me. He left me when I was 3 years old! Not the time, Clary, not the time. I try not to flashback to my past. It's way too painful. Rejected by everyone, my father, Jace. Everyone who mattered to me left me. Turned against me by Jace's friends. Screw them all. Who needs those fakers anyways? I keep to myself. Unless it's a friend I really trust, like Simon.

Students flooded into the building as I headed towards the office to pick up my schedule. I ran into someone. Angry suddenly,"Hey watch where you're going you little-"I started, but got cut off.

"Clary!" I heard someone cry out in surprise.

"Simon?" I asked and looked up, recognizing the voice. "Simon!" I cried out, all anger forgotten. I hadn't seen him in 1 month when he had gone on vacation! I pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged back in response. I pushed him back to inspect him. He'd gotten taller, maybe and inch or two? His hair had grown more shaggy, definitely. I ruffled his hair and he muttered his playful complaints as he tried and failed to fix his hair. I just laughed as he struggled muttering under his breath. He sighed and blew his hair out of his face with finality. I smiled big and he returned it. He was still the same nerd I knew and loved. He smiled sheepishly and waved my schedule in my face.

"Thanks Si," I said, looking over my schedule. I grabbed his schedule to compare it to his. We both had second and third hour together, lunch, and fifth hour. I was obviously happy. Of course, being the pessimist I was I looked at first, fourth, and sixth hour. What if I didn't know anyone? What if nobody liked me? What if I got sat next to someone annoying? I brushed it off as Simon and I split to go to our lockers. That would never happen, right?

I shoved my afternoon books inside my locker and slammed in closed. _Breathe, Clary._ I took a deep breath and headed to math class, my worst class. At least I'd have Simon for second and third hours. The first half of the day flew by. And by the end of third hour, I was starving. Simon and I headed towards the lunch line and Simon was smiling wide.

"Simon? What are you so happy about?" I asked, not realizing how that sounded a bit harsh. He grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"I made a new friend!" he exclaimed.

"That's great, Simon!" I exclaimed just as happy for him. Simon had never been able to make friends that easily. "And,"he added,"she's one of the most popular girls in the entire school." I mentally groaned. This girl was probably just going to make Simon do her homework. "We're going to go sit with her and her other friends today," Simon said happily. He was too happy and I couldn't break his spirit now, no way. _Fine._ I paste a smile on my face and do a small nod to let him know that I'm okay with us sitting there. Simon and I grab out pizza trays and I follow him as he leads me towards this girl.

Simon's whistling and happy as we reach our lunch table. He sits down across from a girl. I sit next to him on his left. She's tall, pretty, tan, and his gorgeous long, straight, black hair. She looks gorgeous. Wait a second. _I know her!_ She's my friend from elementary school. We just lost touch!

"Clary?" she asks. "You Simon's friend that he never stops talking about?" she asks, a smile forming. I grin.

"Izzy! It's so nice to see you after all these years!,"I exclaim clearly thrilled. Wait a second. Let's see: Jace Herondale now goes to this school, Isabelle Lightwood now goes to this school, I see Alexander Lightwood approaching this table with this guy. I get really excited, except for the Jace part. Alec had always been like another brother to me, ever since mine had gone off to college he'd been like my only brother. I'd known he was gay before his sister, and his step-brother(Jace). He'd confided in me first.

"Izzy?" I start cautiously."Did you move here?"

"Yep!" she says, smiling. "Like two weeks ago." I grin, she grins. "It's nice to best friends with someone again," Izzy said smiling. Every other girlfriend of mine ends up just using me for my money, clothes, or brothers.

"That's terrible," I say, my eyebrows furrowing. She smiles.

"It's okay, though, because now I have you back!" Izzy says. Simon looks thoroughly confused so Izzy explains to him how we know each other as Alec and some other guy approaches our table. Alec sits across from me, next to his sister and that guy sits next to me, across from Alec. He's glittery and definitely gay, by the looks of it. He dresses better than me!

"Hello, biscuit," he says,"how do you do?" I smile because I feel like I'm going to like this guy.

"Clary Fray," I say smiling and outstretch my hand. He shakes it,"Magnus Bane, Alec's boyfriend." I look over at Alec and he starts to blush. I for one am very happy for him. I smile warmly.

"Alec!" I say like a child. He grins and pulls me into an awkward hug across the table. He was never one for touch. I'm shocked, but I enjoy it.

"Clary!" he says grinning after he lets go. He looks at Izzy and she silently confirms that she told me that they moved here. He nods in approval.

"This is going to be a great year, I can feel it," Magnus says. "Ain't that right biscuit?" Magnus asks me and winks. I blush, even gay guys flatter me. I keep thinking about how much my mother, Jocelyn, and my step-father, Luke, would love to hear about all this after school. I'm enjoying the first couple minutes of lunch just as soon as a familiar, tall, blond guy strides over to our table and plops down right next to Izzy, across from Simon. He recognizes Simon, I just know it, as his expression flickers. Simon looks mad all of a sudden, like he's gonna punch him in the face. I watch mesmerized. I know what's going to happen, but yet I can't find myself to stop it. It's like I'm frozen. It all happens like it's in slow motion and I gasp. Izzy turns to look at Simon and him, a look of surprise on her face. Alec jumps up to restrain the blond guy, but can't. The blond guy's too worked up. _Jace_ is too worked up. Magnus backs away as Izzy shrieks. The entire cafeteria is watching, I can feel it, yet I know if I don't stop it, it'll never stop.

Simon throws the first punch. Simon hits Jace right on his nose. It's a good punch. Jace's nose starts bleeding. Jace stands up, a whole head taller than Simon and grabs Simon by the shoulders. Simon hits Jace right in the face with cake. Jace has a faceful of frosting now. I know I should stop it, still... no. I can't. I want to pour a smoothie on his head like I did when we ended back then, but I don't. Alec's trying to restrain Jace. Jace is pushing Alec aside, so that he doesn't get involved. It isn't looking great for Simon right now. Kids are chanting _Fight! Fight! Fight!_ They have forgotten physical fights and are now chucking food at each other. Jace's big, which means he's a bigger target for Simon. But Jace is athletic and fast, so sometimes he nails Simon in the face. Simon already has glasses so it's hard enough for him to see. A part of me wants Simon to win. I want Simon to get him good, and Jace deserves everything that happens.

But...

No. Simon is my friend. And I don't want him to get in trouble. I can fight my own fights. I step between both of them, just as they both throw some food. And the food both land on me.

"NO!" Simon, screams. He runs to me and starts apologizing. I shrug it off. However, I didn't stop anything. Jace keeps trying to make me move out of the way so he can pummel Simon. Simon looks born ready to kill Jace.

"STOP IT!"I scream finally fed up with both of them. Their murderous gazes don't break from each other. I put my hands on their chests, trying to push them apart. Jace looks at me trying to keep them both apart and starts to smirk. I know exactly what he's thinking. He thinks he's got me now. _Never in a million years, Herondale. Keep dreaming._ I take my hand off him and narrow my eyes. That little jerk. How dare he?! No longer caring if they fight anymore, I let go. Confused, they both look at me, but I'm not looking at Simon, I'm looking at Jace. I grab a bottle of orange juice and pour it on his _precious_ hair. What a douche. He's stunned. I can't believe what I've done either. I've rendered Jace Herondale, _the_ Jace Herondale speechless. Then we all snap out of it. I jump on Jace's back and we're back to chaos. Jace is trying to shake me off his back and nail Simon again. Simon's throwing food at Jace, and sometimes when he missed it hit me. I was creaming Jace with all my lunch. It was chaos once again. The kids were all riled up again and screaming for us to keep fighting. I was arguing with Jace who was arguing with me and Simon. Simon was shouting insults and Jace and I were arguing about what a douche he was back then and still is. Alec's given up on trying to stop us and is standing with Izzy and Magnus with looks of horror on their faces.

A man approaches all three of us fighting, and the students create a pathway for him, but none of us notice. We're all too busy going at each other. Taking out all our frustration on each other.

"All three of you, my office NOW!" the man shouts. I look up, along with Jace and Simon, all anger gone and replaced with the confusion. It's the principal. And we're in big, big trouble.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? I managed to get extra time to write some more, but keep in mind I usually won't be able to update this fast. I'm sorry if the food fight part didn't make that much sense at first. It was tricky to write and I had a lot of trouble with writing it exactly as if was portrayed in my mind. I will be updating soon. Review, review, review!;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **I know, I know: I took a long time to update! But in my defense I've been very busy lately plus** **I've had a little trouble writing this story exactly as I want so I might be rewriting Chapter 3, but I'm not sure yet. Don't worry though, I'm definitely going to complete this story! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **You know the usual, sad news. I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Jace's POV:**

"I want to suspend all three of you, and I ought," the principal started as soon as we were all cleaned up and sitting in his office in opposite corners of the room. "But because it's the first day of school, I'm not going to do that." Thank god. I would be in big trouble if I got suspended. With my parents, with coach- who was also Clary's coach. I glanced at her. As the principal confirmed no suspension, she relaxed a little. I could see it as her shoulders went slightly down.

"However, a punishment must be made," the principal declared. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "There a problem, Mr. Herondale?" the principal l asked, raising his eyebrows. I shook my head no and flashed him my famous charming smile. I saw Clary roll her eyes out of the corner of my eyes, and despite myself smiled. It was kind of funny how annoyed she got with me sometimes, though she had every right to feel that way. I'd been a douche. But it hadn't been my fault! If she would just listen-. No, Jace. It's over. She'd never listen to you anyways. And why should she? You deserve it. You deserve to lose the best that ever happened to you. Sometimes I hate how depressing I was. I tuned back into the conversation with the principal. Simon had been excused with no punishment, since this didn't really involve him,it involved Clary and I. That lucky guy. I don't want to be here.

The principal cleared his throat and looked at me. I snapped out of my daydreams and paid attention again.

"Since you both clearly like to daydream and not pay attention, " the principal said, a hint of annoyance forming in his words," you can both spend time with the biggest dream encourager the world has ever seen." _Oh no, oh no, oh no..._

"Mrs. Florence Ocua." The _art_ teacher. Great. Just what I needed. A teacher who loves Clary and probably hates me. _Story of my life._ I sigh internally and steal a glance at Clary to see how she's taking it. She seemed happy, at ease even. Glad to know someone's happy.

"This will be everyday after school for a month. No complaints and it starts today after school. However, Mrs. Ocua has told me that most of the time she will be out, including today. Instructions will be on the board. Since she knows Clary, she said she might go easy on you guys today." Thank _god._ I'd have to thank Clary for this later, but somehow I know I never will.

"You are dismissed," the principal finishes, a serious tone hanging through the room. I stand up to get up and my chair creaks causing me to cringe. Clary flinches across the room and I want to shout _I KNOW RIGHT?!_ Wait, what?! What am I even saying? I shake my head. Clary and I reach the door at the same time and we do that awkward dance of who goes through the door first. Clary finally gives in and goes out the door first. Suddenly I have the urge to go talk to her. Ask her what she thinks about detention, but I wimp out. _You're a chicken Jace Herondale. A chicken._ I mentally scold myself. What the heck?! What is happening to me?! Why do I care about what I say or do?! Since when has Clary ever made me nervous?!

I shake my head. That little redhead's going to cause me nothing but trouble, but somehow I can't shake the feeling that we were meant to meet again. I shrug it off. I can't let this go to my head. I have meets to win and things to do. I'm Jace Herondale, I've got this.

 **Clary's POV:**

I walk into the art room after school, absolutely dreading this month. I'm never going to make it. That boy is going to be the death of me, especially with Mrs. Ocua never being here to keep things under control, but I suppose I understood. If kids were serving detention, I certainly wouldn't want to babysit them either. Especially when one of them is one of your favorite students. I would just trust them and go out to eat or something. I reach the room only to find nobody there. I breathe a sigh of relief. Jace isn't here yet.

"Hey, Clary, do you know where the cleaning cloths are?" Jace asks whirling out of the supply closet. I almost jump out of my skin in surprise. In hindsight he adds,"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I roll my eyes. _Idiot,_ I think in my head. I whirl around, expecting to see Jace with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. Instead, I see genuine concern. _That's weird_ , I think to myself. I choose to ignore it. Making an obvious move to look past him and look at the board, Jace moves out of the way and turns to look at the board.

 _To Jace and Clary,_

 _Please complete the following:_

 _-Wipe the tables  
_ - _Fold and store away the art easels_  
 _-Put all paint bottles back into supply closet (IN RAINBOW ORDER)_  
 _-Dry off washed off paint brushes_  
 _-Wipe down the whiteboard_

 _Sorry I couldn't be here, thanks for helping me out! :)_ I could practically hear Jace's eyes rolling, and for once I agree with him. I love helping Mrs. Ocua, but seriously? _Thanks for helping me out?_ Like c'mon. Like we had a choice. I remember Jace's question about the cleaning cloths. I point over to the drawer underneath the glue buckets. He nods in understanding and heads over to the table. I look at the list again. Better start on the easels. Jace and I work for about and hour, almost in a trance. We say nothing to each other, we don't glare at each other. It's almost as if we're on good terms. But we're not. And I know that, but I can't help wishing. We work in sync, in rhythm with each other. As I fold the last art easel, Jace starts to dry off all the paintbrushes and I put the paint bottles back in the closet. Then I stare at the whiteboard. Who's going to wipe it down? Unsure, all of sudden, I grab a cleaning cloth off a stool. It's still wet with cleaning spray. Jace, however, doesn't seem to notice my unsure feelings at all. He walks over to the board and starts to wipe down the top of the board. He stops midway and looks at me questioningly, like _aren't you going to help?_ I sigh and walk over.

Our sync never comes back. I'm trying to move swiftly under him as I attempt to clean the bottom of the board and he cleans the top since I'm obviously too short to clean the top. I press against the board in attempts not to touch him as I try to go to the other side of the board. I fail. I feel nervous all of a sudden, but he doesn't seem to notice my uncomfortable expression and red face. We finish shortly after. Jace offers to take my cleaning cloth and I let him put our cloths away as I glance at the clock. We still have half an hour of detention left. I groan. Might as well draw something, there is no track practice yet, Coach is still confirming teammates and meet plans. I walk over to my backpack and fish out my favorite drawing pencil and my drawing pad. I also grab a box of colored pencils that were right next to the glue buckets. I casually flop down on a stool across the room from the door. Jace returns after putting away the cleaning cloths and shuts the closet door silently behind him. He sits down across from me on a green stool like mine nonchalantly.

Jace grins, happy that today's finally over. He plucks an apple out of his backpack and offers me one. I turn it down, politely. I flip to a blank page and start to sketch. I let the pencil guide my fingers and I'm hardly noticing what I'm doing. Or what anyone's doing for that matter. Jace is crunching is apple and I don't even notice him watching me draw until he speaks.

"What is that?" he asks, coolly. I slam the cover shut of my drawing pad and I drop my pencil in surprise. Surprised, I look at him. The shock quickly turns into anger.

"Nobody's supposed to look at my drawings while they're works in progress," I say angrily. He shrugs and then frowns.

"Why not?" he asks not fazed by my sudden anger. I take a deep breath.

"Because, because-." I stop. _Why don't I let people see my drawings?_ I have absolutely no idea. Jace catches me fumbling to form an answer and he smiles.

"Seems to me like you're pretty good," he says and looks down at his apple. "I don't know why you'd want to hide it from the world," he says softly in almost a whisper. I'm shocked and I don't know what to say. Do I thank him for the compliment? I shut my mouth and keep drawing, but I let the cover fall open. He looks up and smiles. And this time I'm paying attention. Jace is watching me the entire time I draw and his eyes never move off me or the paper.

 **A/N: Please don't kill me! I know I took a long time to update and I know I didn't upload another chapter with this one because I was taking so long to update. I'll make it up to you. I have BIG PLANS for the next chapter. There will be a LOT of Clace fluff, I promise. I'm having a really fun time right now writing the next chapter. IT'S SO CUTE I'M GONNA DIE! I'm thinking I'm going to introduce Jonathan, Luke, and Jocelyn in the 6th chapter, NOT the next one. Let me know if you liked Jace's POV and if you want to see if know what to do: review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! Lol. XD I will be introducing Jonathan** , **Jocelyn, and Luke next chapter. I'm so excited! Eeeeeeeek! *fangirl shrieks* There will also be Malec and Sizzy in the next two chapters, _for sure._ There will probably be more of that in future chapters, but I just wanted to assure you guys about that. All Sizzy and Malec shippers: CAN I GET A HOLLA?! LMFAO, I'm done being weird now. XD Onto the story... enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY THING EXCEPT MY PLOT! *sobs***

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Clary's POV**

An entire week of detention has passed and the teacher hasn't come in. Not _once._ I sigh, Mrs. Ocua has let me down. I don't want to be left alone with Jace! That's so awkward! What if I do something weird?! I groan, who was I kidding? I'd already screwed up, _big time._ I always blushed when he winked flirtatiously and I was always coming off as a little bit of a recluse. Ugh, why am I so socially awkward?

I enter the art room like I always do, but something's off. Music is playing throughout the room. I walk in and my jaw drops. Jace is humming happily along with the song playing! I stare until he whirls around and looks at me awkwardly. I mentally slap myself. We're both blushing and I'm so embarrassed that he caught me staring and he was obviously embarrassed because I caught him humming. _Humming._ The word sounded foreign in my head. Jace Herondale and humming. No, no it was all wrong. It didn't match up.

I chose to ignore what had just happened for fear of embarrassing myself further. We smile forcibly and each other awkwardly in order to avoid any conversation. I look at the board. It's _blank!_

"What the-," I start only to be cut off by Jace.

"I got early, because the 6th teacher let me leave because I did extra work," Jace said shrugging nonchalantly. I tried not to look too surprised. I obviously failed because Jace smirked his signature smirk at me. I rolled my eyes. It was so endearingly annoying! Ugh!

"Well," I started," might as well draw." He looked at me curiously as I headed over to my usual stool. He looked over with interest. I smiled to myself. It was kind of cute how he was always so engrossed in MY drawings, when I wasn't even that into it. Wait, _what?!_ Jace Herondale is neither cute nor endearing! I mentally slapped myself in the head. _There, that ought to do it._ His golden eyes flickered to my emerald green ones, and I could feel his gaze on me. I looked up and met his gaze. I made an expression like _what?_ He responded by flicking his eyes down to my drawing pad and I nodded slightly. Immediately, he was on the stool across from me. I smirked.

"Something funny?" he asked, mirroring my expression. I move my head in a general gesture so that he couldn't decipher whether I was saying yes or no. He rolled his eyes in a miffed and amused way. Then he smiled. And I mean actually _smiled._ There wasn't a hint of flirt in his expression. Confused, I traced his gaze. He was watching my drawing.

"What's that supposed to be," he asked.

"It's not finished yet," I retorted in a slightly annoyed tone. I absolutely _loathed_ it when people asked me what I was _supposed_ to be drawing, when I wasn't done yet, so I obviously wasn't exactly sure. The pencil guides me, I don't guide the pencil. Artists are just people who communicate with drawing utensils better. I shook the feeling off me. "I mean, I'm not exactly sure yet, I'll know when I'm done," i replied hastily in a better tone. I saw his shoulders relax which was a major change from his previously tense ones. I smiled to ease the awkwardness. I mean seriously, since when did I care what _Jace Herondale_ thought? _But he's so dreamy,_ my mind said to me. I tensed and my smile became forced. I don't know where these thoughts were coming from, but I had to get rid of them, _and fast._ At least before I acted rashly.

I knew panic would rise in me if I kept thinking about it. I choose to focus on my drawing instead.

 **Jace's POV**

I watched Clary draw for some more time. I smiled fondly as she drew, like an idiot. I couldn't help it though! She was so engrossed in her drawing that she was making that cute little face she made every time she concentrated on a task. What is _wrong_ with me?! Lately. I've been having these thoughts about Clary. It's been going on the entire school year so far. Ever since I saw her at track. Oh, _track._ She was amazing at track. She was amazing at _everything._ I smiled dreamily, but snapped out of it. I found myself looking away from the drawing and instead towards her. It's just that last time, it didn't go so well. It hadn't been my fault, but she wouldn't listen. And here we were today, still not listening to each other or our hearts.

 **Clary's POV**

My heart and my mind had been wrestling for a while now over the topic of Jace. I mean sure, he was good looking, charming when he wanted to be, and sweet, but I knew Jace. And I still remember how it had ended last time. That was another thing. We already have a super complicated relationship. While other girls practically drooled over him, I was there, mending my heart, promising to never trust anyone ever again. I see Jace's gaze shift from my paper to my face out of the corner of my eyes, and despite myself a faint blush spreads across my cheeks. I pray he doesn't notice. But Jace just keeps on staring! How the heck am I supposed to ignore him and his gorgeous golden hawk eyes, if he keeps gazing at me! It was so frustrating! This boy was going to be the death of me, for the second time. Finally, I lost it.

"What?!" I exclaim and look up from my drawing to meet his eyes. I'm blushing furiously and as I study him more carefully, I realize has a scarlet red color flushed across his cheeks. Probably from the embarrassment of being caught. I smile to myself and bite my lip, nervously. There's just so much tension in the room and it's making me uncomfortable. I glance up at the clock and notice it's almost time to go. I slip my drawing supplied back into my backpack and get ready to go, all while still blushing and adjusting my clothes subconsciously. I sit back down at the stool, and even though Jace isn't staring anymore, I can feel him keep sneaking peeks at me and his gaze is hot. I bite my lip and wait for the time to come. anxiously. Yet, I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with Jace forever.

The clock is coming close and I look back at Jace one last time. His gaze flicks from my eyes to my lips, and back up to my eyes. I shift nervously in my seat and I watch, hypnotized, as Jace stares at me and I stare back. This has got to be the boldest move we both committed. I breathe in deeply and exhale harshly. I glance at the clock and I know it's time to go. We both stand up simultaneously to get up, but quickly realize we left two types of pencils on the table. We each pick up one and walk across the room to opposite sides and put them away. Jace and I start to the door, but we get in each other's way. We both do that awkward dance and try to get past each other. We're both blushing and I can feel the heat on my face. I try once more and end up running into Jace's chest. He steadies me with his hands and his strong, firm grip. I look up into his eyes and he looks down into mine and suddenly I feel like I'm in a cliche movie. I half expect fireworks to go off in the background, but quickly shake the feeling.

He leans forward, and shocked, I don't move. He's close now, real close. I force up and forward in a swift fast movement, a purely impulsive move. Before I know it, we're practically making out. He flicks his tongue and my lips and I part my lips wider, granting him entry. A soft moan escapes his lips, and later, mine. Then it strikes me. We're in the middle of the art room, after school, no teacher, and I'm kissing Jace Herondale! I squeal and quickly jump off him. I look at his eyes and he looks at me, a dreamy look on his face. I turn and practically dash out of the room, and Jace reaches out to catch my wrist to stop me, but stops midway. He lets me go with no argument from him. I run away and flee an art room with a very stunned Jace inside.

I reach home after a while. Thoughts are swimming in my brain nonstop. It was amazing! The best feeling in years! But I knew I shouldn't. I knew I couldn't. We'd just end up the way we were back then. Broken and angry. Confused, I decide to finish up my drawing. I set up everything on my desk. Halfway done, I get a call. It's Isabelle Lightwood. I pick up the phone.

"Izzy?" I ask curiously. What would Isabelle Lightwood want to talk about with _me_ , that was so urgent she couldn't wait till morning. I start to get worried all of a sudden because she doesn't answer me. I wonder if she's mad at me and immediately I think of anything I may of done to upset her. _Nothing,_ I think as I run through my mental checklist. I instantly start thinking of ways to hide from her before she kills me, when Izzy cuts me off.

"Hey, Clary," Izzy responds, sounding kind of nervous. It started to make me nervous.

"Izzy!" I exclaim in surprise, not really expecting her to answer. My shoulders relax a little, I can rule out the fact that she's mad at me. She sighs, calmly and tells me I'm screaming. I softly whisper an apology.

"Clary, I need to ask you something," Isabelle says suddenly after an awkward silence.

"Go ahead," I croak out. I hear a deep breath escape Izzy before she starts talking. She's rambling like a crazy person and there's so much hope in her voice. I'm shocked that she thinks so much at one time.

"So Clary, do you like Simon? You know, like _like_?" Izzy says and a small breath finally escapes her lips. I can't help it, I start to laugh. She grumbles, protesting against me, which makes me laugh even harder.

"No." I choke out, between laughs. "I mean of course I love him, he's my best friend, but not like that." I'm grinning from ear to ear as I think of all the times I've caught Simon staring at Izzy, or muttering in his sleep about her. She sighs a sigh of relief.

"Hey Clary, I want to ask him out, do you think he'd say no?" Izzy asks me, clearly unsure of herself. I smile as I talk.

"Never in a million years, Izzy. You would break his heart, not the other way around. Ask him out, he definitely likes you," I reply. A small pause.

"You think?" Izzy asks.

"I know," I reply. I felt like I was in middle school, in a funny way.

"Okay," she replies obviously happier. "Goodnight, Clary and thanks."

"No problem, Izzy. Goodnight," I say.

I hang up the phone and smile to myself. Simon and Izzy would be so cute together! A depressing thought strikes me. Why is everyone else happy except Jace and I? I sigh, frustrated and confused. I finish up polishing my drawing and sit back in my seat to admire my work. The drawing's nothing if not clear. A small comes to my face as I clearly tell what it is. Confusion whirls through my mind. I decide to go to sleep and I shut off the lamp, leaving my room in pitch black darkness. I think back to the completed drawing. It was interesting definitely, but what did it mean? Especially after the events of today? I picture the drawing vividly in my head. It was none other than an angel, but not just any angel. It was a drawing of a white and gold winged version of the one and only Jace Herondale.

 **A/N: Hmmmmm... I need more angst. MWAHAHAHAHA! *continues maniacally laughing for hours* I KNOW, I KNOW: YOU HATE ANGST! And truthfully, I do too. However, I also LOVE angst. It just makes it more interesting, especially if your the writer, not so much the reader. If you're the reader, well written angst TEARS YOU UP INSIDE! *sobs mental tears from previous angst experience* I wonder if authors just sit around all day thinking of ways to torture their readers in their next books... *fades to image in my head that I saw on the internet***

 **Author: Hmmmm... I need some new ideas for my book...**

 **Author: OOH! I KNOW! Let's introduce a new character!**

 **Me: Ok.**

 **Author: Let's make them sweet, kind, generous, and humorous.**

 **Me: Ok. :)**

 **Author: Let's make it a guy!**

 **Me: ;) kk...**

 **Author: What else?**

 **Me: You could make them have a loving relationship with their mom... :)**

 **Author: No, no that won't do...**

 **Author: Let's make his mother DIE!**

 **Me: NO! :'(**

 **Author: Let's make him broken inside!**

 **Me: NO, WHY?!**

 **Author: What else? OOH! LET'S MAKE HIM THINK EVERYTHING'S HIS FAULT AND HE DIES IN THE END!**

 **Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?! *sobs uncontrollably for hours***

 ***flashback to present***

 **LOL. That was long. Kudos to you if you read this entire author's note. :) But real time... angst is coming. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *waves nervously* Heyyyyyy guys...please don't kill me. Sorry, I know it's been a while, but I just started to RP with some people and I kind of got obsessed which made me forget about this as an result. XD I'm so weird... Enjoy!**

 **Btw, I'm starting to get bored of this story, idk why. But I promise I'll give you guys an ending! Just a heads up that there will probsbly only be a couple chapters left.**

 **Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare. I'm jealous...lol**

 **Clary's POV:**

Track practice started two days ago. Which is exactly two days after we kissed, and now it's super awkward. Coach was making us do a drill where we stretch with each other and unfortunately, he's assigning the partners, by skill. _"Jace and Clary..."_ I hear Coach say. _Great._ Now I have to talk with him. Jace walks awkwardly over to me. Detention has been fairly quiet recently and we really don't talk anymore. It's just... awkward. Jace outstretched his hand, awkwardly.

"Um... your hand...," he says, blushing. I blush a scarlet shade and reach out my hand. As soon as my hand touches his I feel electricity inside my heart, and I hate it immediately. It's making my face extremely red. I sit across from Jace on the grass, my hands holding his and our feet touching. I'm almost positive I look like a tomato. We say nothing and quietly do our stretches. Jace keeps tripping over everything and I'm red the whole practice. I feel much better around lunch time.

I enter the lunch room and sit down across from Izzy again, she's squealing.

"Eeeeek! Clary!" she whisper screams. "I asked Simon out!" I grin. It's good to see them together, they're cute together. "He said yes! You were right."

I smile cockily. "I'm always right," I say and flip my hair dramatically for show. It's an awkward lunch... no doubt about it. Jace and I don't make eye contact. We're just sitting there, blushing like idiots. Could I be any more obvious? Immediately, I hope Jace hasn't told anyone... based off our history.

The last bell rings. Detention's canceled today, Jonathan's coming home from college for the weekend and I'm

so excited!

Jace approaches me a couple minutes before the bell rings. He looked at me all serious, which was weird. Jace was _never_ serious. I frowned and started to pack up, hoping he'd go away. To my disappointment, he didn't. He opened his mouth to speak.

 **Jace POV:**

"Clary... I've got to talk to you.." I start. She's packing up, and I'm nervous that I won't say everything in time. Her eyes flash distractedly. The bell rings. _Damn_ , I think to myself.

"I'm sorry, my brother is coming home from college, today. I have to go. We can do this tomorrow," Clary said, perfectly knowing she had no intention of doing it tomorrow, or ever...

I nodded, trying to not look disappointed. I resolved the awkwardness with my usual cocky response. "I get it. You need time to process that you're talking to the hottest guy in school," fake empathy laced in my voice. "I'd need time to talk to me too."

Clary huffed in frustration, in that cute way she always did. She rolled her eyes. "No way, keep dreaming," she shot back. I smirked, watching her face go slightly pink. Clary left and then I finally glanced down at her desk. I saw her drawing pad laying on it. I picked it up quickly and ran out the door. I swerved my head, but she was gone. I looked at the drawing pad again as I walked out of school, I'd give it to her tomorrow. On the cover it said _Keep out! Unless you want Clary to beat you up!_ Curiousity burned throughout me. What was so important that she was hiding?

 **Clary POV:**

My mom and stepdad, Jocelyn and Luke, were not in the restaurant with us. They'd gone somewhere else, it was their anniversary. But they'd promised to spend time with Jonathan and I when they got home. Jonathan and I were at Taki's, celebrating his return home. Jonathan got his favorite, vegetarian sushi. I, on the other hand, enjoyed a nice burger. Jonathan asked me questions, I asked questions. We laughed a lot, it felt good to go back to normal. Even better, Jonathan even made me forget about Jace for a while. But only for a moment...

 **Jace POV:**

I feel like I'm dying. Honestly, I sit at my desk, it's late, almost midnight. I should go to sleep, I should put the drawing pad in my backpack and walk away, give it to her tomorrow. But suddenly, I can't resist the temptation anymore. Immediately I feel guilty. Her drawing pad is like her diary. I convince myself she never has to know, still feeling extremely horrible about it. I flip through the drawings. Some complete that she probably hadn't got the time to rip out and store away yet like she always did, some in the middle of work. Most of her pictures are dark, and I'll admit it, I'm a bit concerned. But she'll come to me if she needs help? Right...? I freeze when I reach her latest drawing. It's complete and absolutely beautiful. Honestly, I know right then and there, I should close the pad and never speak of this. But I can't help but stare. She'd drawn...me. And it looked amazing. It looked exactly like me, down to the very last detail. But it looked kind and gentle and so... unlike how I thought I really was. A smile formed across my face. I needed to talk to her. I _had_ to. It was as if my life depended on it. There was one thing I didn't understand about the drawing, however. I'd always thought myself to be cruel, horrible, but apparently she didn't think so. I stared at the two beautiful, white wings sprouting from my back in the drawing, my face happy and at ease. She'd drawn me exactly opposite to what I thought I was, drawn me as she thought of me.

Clary had drawn me as an _angel._

 **A/N: So sorry about the wait, again! I hope this was goodish! I already started on the next chapter because I felt so guilty and I really want to finish this story as I said in the A/N at the beginning of this chapter. As always: REVIE, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know! I wrote it earlier, but meant to post it earlier. I have finals, so it took me longer than I expected. I only have four days left of school, though, so I should technically be able to post a little faster to complete this story as soon as school's out. YAY! XD Enjoy! And so sorry for the wait, again!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, BUT I WISH I DID XD. All rights to Cassandra Clare**

 **Jace POV:**

I enter the school. It's been a while since we've kissed, and honestly, I miss it. She's beautiful, amazing. I can't stop thinking of I know I'm nothing but trouble for her. Memories of her so broken, tears pooling in her eyes, a long time ago... it's too painful. So much guilt. I can't do that to her. Not again. It had been a mistake, an accident of course, but it didn't matter. She was _everything_ to me, whether I denied it or not. If I had to stay away, then so be it. If it kept her safe, I could suffer without her.

 **Clary POV:**

I had left my art pad at school, and to say I was freaking out, well that would be the understatement of the year. I panicked all night. The worst part? I left it in the art room, which meant Jace probably had it. Even worse? What if he looked? Well, he he wouldn't, right? He knows it's like my diary. He would never. But then again, it's Jace Herondale... you could never tell with him. Even I didn't see that coming, all those years ago...

 **Jace POV:**

I see her there, sitting there in homeroom, looking as breathless as she always did. I mentally chided myself. Stay away from her, Jace. If you love her, stay away. I sit down next to her, casually.

I see her glance at me, out of the corner of her eye. Usually, she just ignores, and god, it hurts every time she does, but I know I deserve it. Drunk or not. It wasn't an excuse. I was stupid, foolish, to ever hurt her. Damn, I love her so much. And it feels weird, I'm a player, I don't love. I play people.

 **Clary POV:**

I've got to ask him for my drawing pad. I know, he won't ever give it back unless I ask. He doesn't approach people. That's just the way he is. Nervous energy fills up in me. Summoning my courage, not meeting his eyes, I open my mouth to speak to him.

"Jace, um..."

 **Jace POV:**

My heart pounds when she says my name. I just want to kiss her. Hold her tight and never let go. Instead, I try to keep my expression even and try to listen instead of focusing on her beautiful fiery red hair, emerald, sparkling eyes, and soft skin... damn. I know I'm falling now, harder. Crashing like a plane actually.

 **Clary POV:**

"...I think I left my art pad, and well, I was wondering... if you saw it?" I meet his gaze, expression hard, trying to show him I don't want any of his B.S. He nods actually. Relief pounds through me. I'd been worried sick. He seems sort of nervous as well. Jace fumbles trying to get the pad out of his bag.

 **Jace POV:**

I try desperately not to blush, I'd been staring. Hopefully she hadn't noticed. I fumble for a couple minutes and then finally pull out her yellow art pad, with her name written in fancy letters on the cover. I hand it to her. She offers no smile, no anything. My heart shatters. She simply takes it and mutters a small "thank you."

"Clary I..." I honestly have no idea what I was thinking. But guilt piled on me, for once, I had a conscience. "I looked. I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't I looked." She freezes, eyes widening. And then before I know it, she's dragging me out into the hall by my arm. I gulped.

 **Clary POV:**

Anger pulses through me. Once we're safely in private outside, I push him into a supply closet and shut the door behind us, enveloping us in darkness. Then, I slap him. He winces, but makes no attempt to protest, he knows he deserved it. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"How dare you?!" I scream at him. "You knew, you knew not to open it! Damn it, Jace!"

He flinched and had enough sense in him to look down. "Clary, I-"

"Shut up, Jace! If you're going to give some explanation, save it! I don't want to hear your lies," I hiss, venom in my voice. I glare at him in a stony silence. He starts to explain, and a little calmer because I slapped him, I give him one chance to explain.

"Clary, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I have no excuse."

"Damn right you don't," I mutter under my breath. He continues on.

"But-but we need to... are we going to talk about this? Or are you just going to run away again and not let me explain like you did so many years ago?" I huff out a breath, but he's right. It's been years, we can't just keep pretending nothing happened.

"Fine, let's talk, Jace. Let's talk about what you did to me!"

 **Jace POV:**

"It was around five years, Clary. Calm down, let's talk this through, like civilized people."

"Don't you dare act civilized, you liar!" Her words pain me, but I push through. Pretend emotionless, like I always do. "You cheated on me! I-I Jace Herondale! I put my heart out there, I was already afraid! Last time I put my heart out there like that... and what'd you do? You made promises, everyone thought someday we'd be married or something! Thought I'd finally broken the great player, made him love! But I was wrong, alcohol or no alcohol, really? Really?!" she let out a shaky breath. Tears pooled in her eyes, she didn't even bother to wipe them away, she was beyond upset. "You promised, Jace. You promised you'd never hurt me, not like he did. And you hurt me worse than anyone ever could."

I try to speak, but she cuts me off again. "You- you...wow." She shivers. "Let's recap. You'd given me the promise ring, what two weeks ago? Correct?"

I nod quickly.

"Then, at your birthday party, in front of everyone..." she shivers again. "Truth or dare," she reminds me. "He dares you to kiss Aline. You did."

"It was a dare! What'd you expect me to do?! Be a wuss?!"

"No, that's fine. So you kissed her. Fine. But then what? You made out with her! For like twenty minutes! In front of everyone! And everyone stared at me with pity, it was horrible!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh yeah?! How so?!"

"She pushed me up against a wall and wouldn't let go!"

"Don't you dare tell me a boy who plays both American football, and soccer can't push a twig off of him! I get it! She was your latest play before you and me became a thing! I get it, you still obviously were attached to her! But COME ON!"

"I was drunk!"

"And who's fault was that?!"

Both of us glared at each other in the very dark closet.

"I'm leaving," she snapped. "Don't ever talk to me again, Jace Herondale. I hate you," she told me bitterly. Her words hit me hard. But the closet was too dark. She tripped over something, I don't even know what, and let out a tiny shriek, about to fall forward and land painfully. My reflexes kicked in and I caught her, but just barely. That's when I realized how awkward it was. She had just been about to storm out on me, and now we were pressed against each other, faces inches away from each other, in a dark closet. I waited for her to slap me and tell me not to touch her. I closed my eyes, bracing myself.

 **A/N: AAAAAAAAAND CLIFF HANGER! AYE! XD Sorry not sorry! School's almost out. Four days left! WHOOOHOOO! I have to write Sizzy's date, more Clace, Malec angst, and then I'll wrap this story up. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys! I swear this is the least time I've ever taken to update this story. Lol, it only took me four days. Probably because I just watched the first two episodes of the Shadowhunter's new season so now I'm hyped. TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! YAYYYYY XD In honor of that, I decided to force myself to write this chapter today. That's why it's kinda short. Oh, well. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned The Mortal Instruments, either all my ships would be canon and amazing, or there'd be so much angst the readers would die. I think we're all grateful that I don't own it. XD And another disclaimer, 'Even when you're yelling at me, I still think you're beautiful' is a quote from Ariana Grande's song, _Why Try._ Just remembered those lyrics while writing this and thought it fit. All rights to her for that line. ;)**

 **Clary POV:**

We were so very, very close now. And yes, I admit it, I would be a complete liar if I were to say that my heart wasn't fluttering at all, that it wasn't beating rapidly, that my face felt hot, and all my insides felt warm and cozy. Of course I'd never admit that to _Jace,_ but that was for obvious reasons. He was an egoistic jerk anyways, at least that's what I chose to convince myself at the moment.

"Jace Herondale, let go of me," I ordered. He continued to stay close to me, not releasing me, just gazing into my emerald eyes with his mesmerizing golden orbs. I could feel his warm breath on my face, it smelled like cinnamon. I tried not to obviously take in a deep breath of him, he smelled so very good... wait, what.

I hardened my expression again. He was a liar, a cheater, and I hated his guts. So, naturally, I lashed out an screamed at him some more.

"You don't have the right to touch me! Let me go! You're nothing more than a liar, a cheater..." and so on...

He continued to bore through me, causing me to feel the need to shiver. I resisted myself, trying to appear tougher than I actually was.

"God, Jace! Say something!" I snapped, irritated. It was as if he was a robot, emotionless. He didn't argue back, just let me blow off steam by tearing him to shreds with the darn truth.

"Even when you're yelling at me, I still think you're beautiful," Jace whispered, still in my face, myself still pressed against the door, him pressed against me.

"Stop it, Jace, stop lying to me. Stop talking to me. Stop," I told him, whispering back, all energy lost due to screaming my heart out.

"Fine, let's not talk, then," he murmured and pulled me into a deep kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck, his around my waist, in the dark closet, against the door.

* * *

 **Simon POV:**

I'm so nervous, so so very nervous. I asked Izzy out on a date a while ago. Today's the day, date night. _She's probably not nervous_ , I think to myself. No, Isabelle Lightwood was confident and beautiful. She probably looked gorgeous, as always. To be fair, when didn't she look gorgeous?

I examined my hair and teeth and clothes in the mirror. I was wearing a nice button down t shirt, and black jeans. I drove in my car, on my way to pick her up, trying to resist the urge to wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans.

When I arrived, I parked my car on her driveway and grabbed red roses, a classic that even _I_ couldn't mess up. I rang the doorbell, and waited nervously outside the door.

 **Izzy POV:**

I was in my room examining my clothes. I wore a semi formal dress, with the classic red lips. Perfect. I fixed my hair as my doorbell rung. I slipped on my black heels and walked to the front door, opening the door.

* * *

 **Alec POV:**

I was over at Magnus' house. We were hanging out. Izzy was going on a date tonight, so I figured I'd hang out with my boyfriend. I had gone to his house a little before Isabelle's date was coming. Of course I'd given her all the usual warnings, and the 'if your date hurts you, tell me and I'll hurt him' and the 'be home by 12,' overprotective older brother warnings.

Magnus ushered me inside, and we sat down to watch a movie, popcorn between both of us. But he seemed kind of down. His eyes were flitting around, not looking at me nor the movie. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was definitely upset. I paused the movie and turned to look at him. I wasn't one for sharing my own feelings, never, but I'd always worry about Magnus'. Always.

"Magnus? What's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound concerned but casual.

"Nothing, Alexander," Magnus lied.

"Something's definitely wrong, Magnus..."

"I said nothing," his voice sounded hurt.

"Magnus, I..."

"There's nothing wrong!" he put his face in his hands. I was silent for a while.

"You can talk to me. It's okay, we'll get through whatever it is together," I promised.

He looked up, tears falling and my heart broke. "We need to break up," he stated, and my heart shattered.

"W-what?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I've been traveling recently, which is why I hadn't been posting recently. Not to mention, I started a couple classes. Also, I realized it makes no sense that it's nighttime for everyone, but Clace. Just pretend Clace is ahead, and that night already passed for them. I know I wasn't here for a long long time. But I'm here now! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to the amazing Cassandra Clare** **. This quote I used : " To love is to destroy, and to be loved id to be destroyed." Was something Jace said in one of her books.**

 **Clary POV:**

It took me about four seconds of kissing him to realize that I didn't like this. That I wasn't going to let him just kiss me, because that didn't justify what he'd did. Sure, he'd apologized a million times, but apologizing a million times didn't fix my broken heart, nor make my situation any less humiliating. I shoved him away, harshly.

Jace opened his mouth to protest, but I was done listening to his sweet talking words.

"No, Jace. You listen to me," I growled, visibly angry. He took a step back, as best he could in such a tight space.

"You're nothing more than a liar and a cheater, and I'm not going to be played again." He tried to protest again. "Don't interrupt me! You can apologize for every damn thing you did, a billion times, but that isn't going to change who you or I am. It wasn't meant to be then, it isn't meant to be now. I need someone solid, stable. Everything you're not. So do us both a favor, and leave me alone. Because the next time you try to justify your actions, I'm going to slap your face off." I turned around, fumbling with the door, and left him in the closet, all alone.

 **Jace POV:**

What. Just. Happened.

Ouch. My heart hurt, entire body stinging with every word. I stood there, stunned, in the closet, before joining our class once more, warily sitting back in my seat next to her. She didn't even look at me.

My heart squeezed painfully, but I ignored it. To love is to destroy, and to be loved id to be destroyed.

 **Simon** **POV:**

I smiled shyly at the gorgeous Isabelle Lightwood. I'd already been super nervous, but now, seeing her, I was blinded by beauty, both inside and out beauty of hers, and was even more nervous, though that seemed impossible.

"H-hey, Izzy," I greeted her shakily. "You l-look beautiful, as a-always."

She smiled at me, and I swear it had the warmth of the sun, which those kind eyes and confident gaze.

"Hey, Simon," she replied, voice the sound of a harp. Angel-like. "You look very handsome."

"T-thanks. R-ready to g-go?" I asked, nervously, sweating slightly.

She smiled at me again, and nodded, stepping outside and shutting the door behind her quietly. I walked her to my car and slid into the driver's seat. She bucked up in the passenger seat. I began to drive us to the restaurant for dinner, still a wreck.

 **Magnus** **POV:**

It hurt inside. It hurt like hell. But Alexander and I...no. I just couldn't do this to him anymore. He deserved better than myself, I would never be enough, or competent. I wasn't worthy of him.

"I'm sorry, Alexander. But I'm breaking up with you," my voice cracked, tears threatening to spill. Alec's beautiful blue eyes were brimmed with tears. Because of me. Because I was a _monster._

"Don't push me away, Magnus, please," he begged me, voice soft and fragile. I'd never heard him so vulnerable before.

"I'm sorry. But from this moment forward, consider yourself a single man," each word pained me to say. But it was for the best.

His expression was pain. No surprise, mine was too. "...why, Magnus? Why?" he pleaded for answers. I looked down and then stood up, looking away from him to hide my pain, offering no explanation whatsoever.

 **Simon POV:**

I took a seat at the table, after pulling out the chair for Isabelle and after she'd sat down. We ordered food. Our appetizers came and we began to eat it as we spoke with one another.

"One time," she laughed. She was beautiful when she frowned, still, but I wish she knew how breathtaking she was when she laughed or smiled. "One time, Alec put an egg, in a microwave. It was from last night, and he was going to heat it up and eat it. He heated it up, alright. For one minute. And when he took it out, it seemed fine, just super warm. He bit into it-" she began laughing harder. "And it exploded!"

Her enthusiasm was amazing. I laughed as well, her laugh contagious, just like her smile.

I leaned over the table, closer to her, intrigued by her stories of her, her and her friends, her and Jace, her and Alec, her, Alec, _and_ Jace. She was a talented entertainer and storyteller.

 **Clary POV:**

Class was horrible. I shut him out of my mind completely, or at least, I tried to. I didn't look at him or even talk to him. I pretended nobody was sitting next to me. But he swirled through my mind, mostly paired with my hatred for him, at the moment. I wasn't that naive. He wasn't getting me back.

The class ended, bell ringing. I huffed, stuffing my things in my book bag. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jace doing the same. We both exited class, heading to our lockers to get things to change. Today was track practice. At least there was no detention today. Mrs. Ocua had told us we were off the hook today. Thank god. If I had to spend another minute with just that asshole and I alone, I think I might literally stab his stupid self to death with a cheap art pencil, so I wouldn't ruin my good ones over his worthless self.

I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed to the locker room to change. I was determined to beat that jackass today. In _everything._ Time to show him who's _really_ boss.

 **A/N:** **Sorry again, about not posting for over a month. I hope this was somewhat decent. If it's not too much trouble, please review. I really appreciate it, thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, guys. Not much to say today except I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Cassandra Clare with the exception of the plot.**

 **Clary POV:**

I pulled on my spikes, still visibly angry like a red ball of anger. I muttered to myself. I forced myself to look out of the corner of my eye to try and read that pathetic bastard's face. He was lacing up his spikes as well, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all, based off his face. It was emotionless. I grumbled to myself some more and sped up, finishing getting my spikes on before him. I felt childish for feeling so triumphant, but it was alright. If he was allowed to be a jerk, I was allowed to be sort of petty.

 **Izzy POV:**

I was unbelievably nervous, as I talked, but tried not to show it. Simon looked intrigued. I think. Dear god, I hope so.

I blabbered some more about my life. "So...what about you?"

 **Alec POV**

"I'm not good enough for you," he said, crying bitterly now. My eyebrows furrowed. I reached out to comfort him, and he jerked away. A sickening feeling on dread formed in the pit of my stomach. Magnus never acted like this.

"Magnus..." I began, suspicious," what's going on?"

He shook his head, terrified. "They'll kill me if I say. I've already said too much!" he fretted, tears streaming down his face. The last time he'd been like this...oh no. No, not again.

"How many, where, and when?" I demanded, clearly angry.

"Two," he sobbed. "Everywhere, and for a month," Magnus choked out.

 **Clary POV:**

The coach yelled at us to get with our partners. I mentally reminded myself to request for a new partner because at the moment...my partner was Jace. And I hated his guts. _And_ every other body part of his.

Today we were supposed to run eight hundred meters with our partner to practice relays, by trading off the batons every hundred meters.

A team work activity. _Great._

"I'm starting first," I told him in a no-nonsense tone. "Get to the first triangle."

He nodded and ran to the first triangle and I began to sprint. I hated it, I hated that we worked so well together because Coach was sure to put us on the same team then for an actual relay at the meet tomorrow. Ugh.

We finished rather quickly, panting heavily after we finished. It was record time. Usually I'd be excited, not today, though. Why oh why did they have to be at this school, or I be at this school?

Jace came up to me after we recorded our time. I narrowed my emerald eyes, and crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "What do you want?"

"I just, I wanna apologize again for earlier, I shouldn't ha-" he began, but I cut him off, holding up my hand.

"Save it for someone who cares, jackass," I growled and left him there, alone, again. I got a drink of water, fuming. How dare he? He had the audacity to, t-to...ARGH! I sipped more water, to calm myself.

 **Simon POV:**

She was beautiful when she talked so excited and everything. Damn. Why'd she have to stop?

"Uh...uhhhh..." I stammered.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm afraid my life is nowhere near as interesting as yours," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck.

Isabelle laughed. "It's quite alright, but I want to know about you," she smiled.

Her laugh sounded like the harps of angels and her smile was brighter than the sun. "Um...I'm Jewish," I blurtered. _Idiot. That was so random. Weirdo._

"That's cool," she said, giving her stamp of approval, without meaning to, probably. But I couldn't help but care what she thought about.

"I love superheroes and comics, manga and anime, Star Wars, and a bunch of other stuff," I rambled.

"You're such a geek," she said, smiling. But she said affectionately, like she liked it. And that me smile.

"Hey, Izzy?" I began.

"Yeah?" her voice was soft.

"I think I love you," I admitted. She was quiet for some time, which made me really nervous that I'd gone too far.

"I think I love you too," she whispered after the silence, her face soft and warm. My cheeks pulled and I broke into a grin, mirroring hers.

 _Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis._ Who would've thought? But it was perfect, and that me smile even harder.

 **Jace POV:**

I stood there, lost in thought and stunned for a short period of time.

 _I've already apologized twice! Jeez, I get it, Clary, I screwed up. Badly. But I miss you and I'm really really sorry, and please...please just take me back. I'll do whatever it takes. Please. I-i love you._

 **Magnus POV:**

I felt weak and terrified as a cried, feeling like a baby. _They were going to kill me, I was going to die! I shouldn't have said anything!_

 _I'm just a stupid, worthless, freak. And Alexander deserves more than me. He deserves better. I'm not good enough._

These thoughts evoked more tears, and I let Alec hold me close, comforting me, as he muttered angry things. I begged for him to just break up with me and not try to solve my problems. What if he got hurt?

But Alexander was stubborn and he refused. That just made me cry harder.

 **A/N: Sorry, I know it's short. But I really wanted to update quicker this time, to attempt to try and make up for not updating for so long. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hope you like it, lovelies!**

 **Superinstruments \- I know I said in my first chapter's A/N to let me know if you wanted to see that, I rethought it and I'm not so sure now. Although I do like the idea, I did have some newer ideas for Mortal Instruments stories, that I was also planning of doing. Not so sure anymore, however, since I am getting busier by the day, and RPing is eating up a lot of my time! I might be able to write a oneshot about that, not sure yet, or maybe a shorter story, one with only a few chapters. Because I get so many ideas, and then I get so excited, so then I find it really hard to want to update one of my stories, which is why I think I'll be sticking mostly with oneshots in the future. But thank you for the request, I'll definitely consider it. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Cassandra Clare. Man, I wish I was her lols.**

 **Magnus POV:**

It was a meet, a big meet too. Not against out biggest rivals, no, nothing cliché like that. But Alexander I had come together with Isabelle and her new boyfriend, Simon, to cheer Jace and Clarissa on. We, however, weren't oblivious to the tension between them.

Jace was doing high jump, running the 100 meter, and the 400 meter relay.

Clarissa was doing the 200 meter hurdles, running 100 meter, and the 400 meter relay.

The most awkward part? As expected, the coach had put them together in the relay in one team, along with that other boy and girl, the second fastest pair during practice, according to Jace. Jace was the starter, the other girl was second, the boy was third, and Clary was the anchor. Thank god they didn't have to hand off to each other, or this would've gotten a lot more awkward than it already was.

 **Alec POV:**

Jace did really well for the high jump, getting third overall. He beat himself up for it, of course, like he always did when he got anything but first, but I soothed him with a couple words and we moved onto the next thing.

 **Izzy POV:**

Both Jace and Clary got first overall for girl's and boy's 100 meters. No surprise there. Neither one of them congratulated the other, afterwards. It was quite...awkward.

I cheered loud enough for both of them though, so it was okay.

 **Simon POV:**

Clary nailed the hurdles! She got second place, only behind first place by a little bit. Jace did... alright, I suppose. He doesn't need more praise to feed his egoistical self, that's for sure.

 **Clary POV:**

Time for the dreaded 400 meter relay. I stretched my muscles, warming up. I just needed to forget about Jace, and I would be able to crush this. Not too difficult...right?

 **Jace POV:**

I twirled the baton nervously in my hands, managing to keep a straight face to hide my feelings.

The whistle blew for us to get in positions. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl and the boy jogging to their positions, but my eyes were trained on a certain redhead. I just couldn't help it. I remember when she used to smile or give me thumbs up to encourage me or tell me she was ready. No such thing happened, I tried not to look disappointed when she didn't look at me at all.

 _Times have changed, Jace_ , I reminded myself. _She isn't the same girl she used to be. And you aren't the same boy. She isn't going to love you anymore, ever. Get over it._

But I couldn't get over it, as I itched for the starting whistle to blow. I forced myself to concentrate on the task ahead of me. Because I couldn't blow this for the whole team because Clary was distracting me. Well, rather, _my_ thoughts of Clary were distracting. She, was doing nothing on purpose to get my attention or draw my focus away from the task at hand. Bummer.

 **Clary POV:**

The burden of being the anchor is if you lose, you're the last one to run to the finish line, and everyone sees that, and it's embarrassing. The good part? If you win, you get all the glory. The starter and anchor are for the fastest people. I can do this.

My heart's pounding with nervous excitement and then I hear the familiar shriek of the whistle.

 **Magnus POV:**

All of our eyes are glued to the race.

 **Jace POV:**

My heart pounds with adrenaline and I take off, nimble, feet barely touching off the ground as I practically fly. Nothing's on my mind at this moment, not even Clarissa. I speed past the competition, one boy very fast, on my trail. But I manage to hand the baton to the girl just a millisecond before he hands it to the boy in his team.

 **Clary POV:**

I watch behind me as she begins to trail before the boy of the other team. Dread fills in my gut. But she manages to regain first, handing it to the boy, and I turn my head back to face forward, ready to grab the baton.

 **Izzy POV:**

It's getting too close, it's worrisome...

 **Clary POV:**

I feel the baton in my hand and I speed past the boy next to me, widening the space between us. We're going to win, we're going to win! I keep running, speeding ahead, so close, so close. I push myself to go even faster. Jace's orbs are on me, I can practically feel his gaze. And it tempts me so...and then I make the rookie mistake of looking ahead to see him.

 **A/N: Sorry not sorry for the cliffie XD. Review, review, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't posted yet. I was travelling. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Cassandra Clare ;-; (I just want my babies. Jace, Alec, and Magnus. Lol)**

 **Clace POV:**

First, I stumble, then nearly trip. Gasps echo through the crowd, as my competitor races past me. I don't know what happened. But as if by some miracle, I don't fall. Instead, Jace's gaze that at first made me weak, helps power surge through me. Purely because he looks so worried, and I just have to prove him wrong, I have to. I fumble, but push through, pain shooting through my ankle. I must have twisted it. But pain is the last thing on my mind. It's not even about winning at this point, I just have to show Jace wrong. That he doesn't have that effect on me. Except of course, he does. My eyes narrow at the track and I run, full speed ahead, crossing _just_ before my opponent. Cheers erupt, but I barely hear them. I feel so out of it and all I can feel is Jace's gaze on me. He looks proud, a small twinkle in his eye of happiness. Not to mention, my ankle hurts like hell.

And then I realize he didn't think I couldn't do it, he had all along. It'd been his tactic. Because he knew I would look at him, like I always used to, like he always used to. It was to help me. That sly fox. A wry grin spreads across his face, and I start to smile too.

Everybody's celebrating, it was the last event and people are starting to file out. Out of the corner of my eye, I see our friends making their way down to us, but all I can see is Jace across the track where he'd stopped after handing off the baton. Mixed feelings run through me. I know I shouldn't want it. But I do. Damnit.

 _No, Clary,_ I tell myself. _No. He's just bad news._ But he really did apologize, he really was faithful now, he really didn't want to see her hurt anymore. Truly and genuinely. And I could see that now.

Still, it didn't make the pain fade away. I was jostled out of my thoughts when Simon came up behind me and gave me a hug. Izzy grinned and congratulated me, but her face clearly said, _I'm not hugging you. You're sweaty._ Which kind of made me laugh a little. I thanked her and Simon. Magnus and Alec congratulated me as well, though Alec was a bit stiff. No surprise there, he and I weren't exactly the greatest of friends. And then Jace was approaching me, approaching _us all._ There was no escaping him now, it would be too obvious. So I stood there, dread forming in my gut. The reoccurring pain in my ankle reminds me I need to sit down. Simon shoots me a worried glance. "You okay?"

"My ankle," I breathe, clearly in pain. "I think I twisted it." Simon and Magnus help me sit down on the bleachers. Simon runs to go get ice from one of the event assistants. He returns with it right before Jace gets here.

"Here," he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I mumble and apply it to my skin. It's so cold, almost burning me by how cold it is. I grit my teeth and don't move the ice pack.

Everybody begins to congratulate both Jace and I, now. Even Simon, whose voice is hard when he says he congrats to Jace. I don't blame him for holding a grudge against Jace. Simon's like a loyal dog. I've hated Jace for so long, and him, being so protective, hated him too.

"What happened, Red?" Jace asks me.

"Don't call me Red," it was a nickname he used to call me when we used to be together. No way was he getting off the hook so easily. A flicker of hurt passed over his face, but disappeared so fast, I don't know if I imagined it.

He continued looking at me, however. Waiting for an answer. "I twisted my ankle," I muttered. "But I'm fine."

Jace raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more about me being fine or not. "You think you'll be ready for the next competition? Next week is County." I _had_ to be ready. County was everything I looked forward to.

"I'll be just fine." I looked at him directly in the eyes with a cold expression on my face. Why did he care, all of a sudden, anyways? I could feel my hatred returning for him.

Izzy and Simon excused themselves and left for home. Soon after, so did Magnus and Alec. It was just us. And I could hardly walk. Just my luck.

"Well, this has been just great. But I have to go home now, so..." I stood up and immediately fumbled. Jace was there, all of a sudden, supporting me. "I don't need your help," I muttered.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Sure." He didn't let go.

I huffed in frustration and he helped me to my car, a difficult and long process.

"Sure you'll be able to drive home?" he asked.

"I'll be fine."

"You know, Clary, it's not a crime to need help sometimes," he mused.

"I know," was all I said. Then I got in my car and drove away. Thank god it was my left ankle that was messed up, not right. Or I would've have to get a ride from Jace.

 **A/N: Hell is starting for me, next to next week. (AKA school), so for the first week or two, I may not even be able to start writing the next chapter. Expect a longer wait for the next chapter. The next chapter will be about the County competition. You know what to do. Review, review, review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First of** **f, I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I do not wish to bore you all with my personal details, but let's just say I haven't exactly been in the correct mindset lately and updating this story was the least of my worries. I sat down today, forcing myself to write this chapter for you guys, so I also apologize if it's too short.**

 **I think there will be only two or three more chapters in this story, including this one. Not because I'm giving up on this story, I'm not a quitter, but because this story is coming to an end plotwise. I didn't have much of a plot for this story, considering the fact that this was my first fanfiction, but I have ideas for other stories, most likely oneshots. I think rping has made me a better writer, so I'm sure when I look back on this story in the future, I'll cringe lol.**

 **If** **you read through this whole A/N, kudos to you. If you didn't, I don't really mind. You're here for the content, not to hear me talk. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Cassandra Clare, with the exception of this plot** **. And one of these lines is a quote from one of her books. If you figure out which line was in the books, let me know. :)**

 **Clary POV:**

It was the county meet, and god the pit in my stomach kept getting bigger. I swallowed, hard, then glanced down at the brace on my left ankle. It still hurt, horribly, but I was determined to be here today, no matter what. My doctor had warned me not to strain it or else I might get a permanent injury, but I was never one to listen. I waited alone, sipping my water bottle, nervously. Simon and the others were waiting for the events to begin in the bleachers; Jace was god knows where. I tried to calm my nerves, though it wasn't really working. I turned the corner of the building, not really looking where I was going, and ran straight into the devilish angel, himself; Jace.

 **Jace POV:**

I was slightly surprised when a little girl ran into me. I nearly told her she was supposed to be sitting in the bleachers with her family or friends, whoever had brought her here, until I looked down and saw the familiar fiery, red curls, bouncing and messy, yet gorgeous, all over the place.

"You don't need to pretend to bump into me to feel my muscles," I laughed lightly, trying to ease my tension with my usual arrogance. Clarissa did not appear amused, as usual. She scowled up at me and backed up.

"Not everything, Jace, is _about you_ ," Clary said furiously.

"Possibly," I said, "but you have to admit that the majority of things are."

Clary huffed, and with that look on her face, I was quite positive she was about to kill me.

"You are so arrogant. And sarcastic," she accused, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It physically pains me to hold back my sarcastic remarks," I defended, with my signature smirk. The uneasiness was washing away, replaced with confidence.

"Why can't you be nice? For once in your life?"

"Alright. How's your ankle?"

She blinked, genuinely surprised I'd actually done as she'd told me to. "...it still hurts," she began, cautiously.

"Then how come you're still running today?"

Clary shrugged, and I saw the anger dissipating, though she was still cautious. "Today's the most important meet of them all."

"Oh," I replied, unsure of what else to say. "Well, good luck."

Her emerald eyes scanned my face, looking for something to prove me not genuine or sarcastic or mean. The crease on her forehead disappeared, and I was slightly disappointed because the crease had been cute, but it was also good because that meant she wasn't worried anymore. "You too," Clary whispered, then turned and walked away.

 **Clary POV:**

God, something about him, I couldn't resist it. I knew I needed to, but I could feel my will slowly slipping away. So I had excused myself. Besides, the events were about to start, and I was up first.

My ankle hurt so bad through the entire first event, but I hid it well. I came in second, no doubt, some teams were very good.

Finally, it was the last event; the one with Jace. And I could hardly breathe. He was waiting at his spot at the beginning and I made my way to the end. He shot me an unexpected smile when my eyes reached his golden ones all the way across the field. I felt a slight blush rise in my cheeks. _Stop it, Clary. Focus._ I looked away, trying not to feel too bad when I saw his face fall slightly. Then I heard the gun go off and watched Jace, a blur of angel-like movement, as he gracefully passed on the baton. Before I knew it, the cold metal tube was pressed into the palm of my hand and I sprinted, a bit slower than usual, thanks to my ankle. I could practically feel everyone's eyes on me; I was in the lead. So close...

Cheers erupt in the crowd as a ribbon breaks under my waist. I think... I think we won. Jace is grinning, my friends are cheering. We definitely won. And then it comes out of nowhere: A foot collides into my ankle, the already injured one, and I scream in agony, falling to the ground. The cheers die down, replaced by angry shouts. A boy, from another team, he had won second place, had kicked me out of anger. But I collapse to the ground, gasping. The win doesn't matter to me anymore; my ankle is on fire. A sickening crack echoes and I look up, eyes full of pain, but shock. The boy who hit me is on the ground, Jace lording over him. Jace just hit him... for me. He goes to punch him again, but some officials hold him back. The boy's nose is broken and gushing blood; his eyes are full of hatred, but it can't even compare to the look on Jace's face. Jace is straight up terrifying, so much so that he's sort of scaring me, at this point. He turned to look at me and I flinched, immediately.

Jace's gaze softened on me and he helped me up, me stumbling around in pain. "Are you alright?" he breathed. I'm very aware that our faces are in extremely close proximity and somehow it doesn't bother me. I think I nod, but I'm not sure. Everything is so blurry and loud.

"It hurts," I finally croaked. My ankle looks absolutely horrific. Jace squeezes my hands in his.

"I know." It felt like slow motion as he leaned down and kissed the back of my hand, lightly. And then my cheek.

I couldn't resist it anymore. I lean up and pull him down by his collar. And then my lips are on his and oh. _Oh._ Everything else fades away.

 **A/N: Welp, that's enough fluff to last a lifetime. I'm thinking about this story now and I'm pretty sure there's only going to be two more chapters, not three. Once again, I'm really sorry about the short chapter and late update, you guys. I hope this chapter wasn't _too_ crappy haha.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, guys. I've been trying really hard to wrap up this story, but I had a had a bit of trouble with the ideas. I think I know how I want to finish it up now, so here's the last chapter. Hope it meets your expectations and satisfies your hunger for some of our favorite characters.** **This last chapter has so much fluff, I nearly died.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Cassandra Clare, our little genius. I'm so proud of her.**

 **Jace POV:**

We were kissing for lord knows how long and I honestly felt like I couldn't breathe. This fulfilled my need for her. I let out a breath of relief as I tasted her lips like there was no tomorrow. I traced my thumb across her beautiful freckles. I was very aware of a few people staring, mostly our friends and a few people standing nearby. One being one of the judges, a few parents, some kids from other schools. I could not care less. Everything else was blurry and I was solely focused on the fiery girl in front of me.

 **Clary POV:**

After some time, I managed to pull away. I looked up at him, a wry grin on my face. He smiled back, softly. "I love you, Red," I heard him whisper.

I swallow, slightly, hand shaking. Jace was a changed man. I could see it in his eyes, I could see it in the way he held himself, I could see it all. I could trust him now and the feeling felt great. Very freeing.

"I l-love you too," I whisper back and then watch as a smile stretches across his angelic face. I felt his warm breath on my face as he leaned down and pecked my temple. My cheeks turned pink and he laughed gently.

"Cute," he murmured, brushing my hair out of my face. My ankle is still on fire and Jace scooped me up, bringing me over to the bleachers, where he retrieved ice for my ankle. I gazed up at the bleachers to look at the faces of my friends. Alec looks indifferent to it all, Magnus looks pleased, as does Izzy, Simon looks slightly relieved, as if he's glad we're not fighting anymore. "So... what does this make us?" Jace asked shyly, when he came back with the ice in one hand. His hand was slightly red from holding the super cold ice. I took the ice from him, grateful.

"What do you want to be?" I asked, teasing him. I knew exactly what he wanted- and I wanted the same thing as well.

His cheeks flushed a light pink. Jace almost never blushed so I found great joy in making him do so. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, embarrassed he was blushing.

I pulled him down and kissed his cheek. "Does that answer your question?"

"Not really." Jace just wanted to hear me say yes, I knew.

I slapped the back of his head, gently and playfully. He rubbed the slapped part with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, you idiot," I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot? I'm offended," he held his hand up to his heart and pretended to be hurt. A small smile formed on my lips.

"You're _my_ idiot. How's that?"

"Much better," Jace smiled down at me, golden eyes warm. He looked so genuinely happy and bright. His aura was now ten times brighter. It made me glad to see him so... himself. Not the fake playboy he had been for years. He rested his palm on my shoulder and something tingled inside my chest. My heart beat ten times faster. Yes, this was how it was supposed to be.

 **One year later:**

 **Clary POV:**

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" I taunted, now a sophomore. I stretched out my legs. It was track tryouts but I didn't really care, nor did Jace. We were the best on the team anyways, not to be cocky or anything, but simply because this was all we did in our free time.

Everyone else on the team knew us, looked up to us.

"Oh, please," Jace rolled his eyes, stretching out as well. "If anything, you'll be the one crying for your mommy after this."

I laughed. "Oh, you're so on. Ready..."

"-I was born ready," Jace interrupted, which caused my to roll my eyes playfully.

"Ready... set... GO!" I took off, practically flying, Jace hot on my trail.

A loose giggle escaped my lips as I crossed the finish line just a millisecond before he did, as usual. A smug smirk rose on my face and I shot him a knowing look.

"Oh, that's it. You're gonna wish you were never born, Red," he growled, a teasing spark in his eyes as he began to chase me. I squealed slightly and ran into the woods, Jace following. A hearty laugh came from behind me when I slowed, reaching a creek. I was trapped. Jace smirked gleefully and victoriously as he wrapped his arms around me. "I win," he singsonged.

"No!" I cried out, laughing. He turned around, pinning me to the rough bark of a tree and kissed me. I let my eyes flutter shut as I lost myself in him.

 **15** **Years Later:**

 **Magnus POV:**

I raised my glass to Alec's and we toasted. Gay marriage was officially legal and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to propose to him.

"Alexander..." I began," I have something to tell you."

He looked surprised. "Me too. You can go first."

My heart pounded. Slowly, I got down on one knee and flipped open a tiny black box. "Alexander Lightwood, will you marry me?" I whispered, breathily.

He didn't answer for some time and it made me so nervous, I stood up, ring in hand, looking hurt. Alec, sensing my distraught self reached for my forearm. "Wait," he begged.

I shook my head, trying to appear fine. I began to clean up my things to leave. "This was a mistake. I'm sorry." I tried to pull away, but his grip on me was firm.

Not letting go, Alec used his other hand to fish a small box out of his own pocket. A tiny dark blue box. He flipped it open, revealing a ring as well. "It's just..." Alex began," I was going to propose to you tonight too," he said with a small little smile. "Of course I'll marry you."

My breath caught and I pulled him down for a kiss. That little devil, scaring me like that. He brushed the tears off my face and kissed me back.

Alec was so awkward and adorably blushy, and I enjoyed every second of it. I'd never forget that night, and I knew Alexander wouldn't either.

 **Simon POV:**

I watched as Izzy went around confidently, planning our wedding like it was nobody's business. A small smile appeared on my face as I watched her own this place, drawing the eye of everyone. But she was all mine.

Izzy shot me a flirty wink when she caught me staring and a deep blush rose on my cheeks. Isabelle strode confidently over to me. My lips parted slightly, embarrassed.

"Like what you see?" my fiancé asked, smirking.

I blushed harder and she kissed me, muttering something about how cute I looked when I blushed.

 **Jace POV:**

She's beautiful. Tufts of red hair sweep over her tiny head, and I smile. I've always loved Clary's hair. That's why I always call her 'Red'. And though I adore her sparkling emerald eyes as well, I'm more excited that she got Clary's hair. I peered into her tiny, confused, curious eyes. They were golden, like mine. I knew Clary loved my eyes. Looked like our daughter got the best of us both.

When she cried, I knew it was normal, but it broke my heart. Protection soared through me as I cupped her close. I'd protect her forever. I was going to do a better job than both mine or Clary's fathers had done, I was positive.

 **Clary POV:**

A soft wailing sound echoed in the blindingly white room as I caught my breath. Jace is there, golden eyes looking lovingly down at the bundle of joy in his arms. He held her so gently, it made my heart feel round and full.

"She's beautiful," I whispered, looking down at our newly born daughter as he gently passes her into my arms.

"Yes she is," Jace agreed, looking directly into my eyes, to let me know he was calling _me_ beautiful.

A small smile forms for me, despite myself. "You are _so_ ridiculous," I laughed, quietly, rocking the baby in my arms absentmindedly.

"You love it," he whispered back, with the same small smirk.

I don't hesitate. "I do," I said and kissed him for all he was worth.

 **A/N: Thanks so much, guys! I really hoped you liked this final chapter, concluding the Run Like The Wind story. I love you all so much! Thanks for all the constructive criticism and support, I've really really appreciated it. You guys are the best! Thank you so much for sticking around and reading through this whole story, even when I had trouble following through with updating the chapters and producing quality content. It's nice to know I'm not the only one squealing over some of our favorite characters. I love you guys :3**


End file.
